Winter feelings
by hinagiku13
Summary: fate and nanoha's day off finally arrive so they decide to spend it with their friends on nanoha's world but on the day of get together nanoha caught a fever. nanoha x fate yuri couple


disclaimer: i don't own anything except random ideas to create this story lol XD

this story is about nanoha and fate pairing spending their break with their friends and took place in nanoha's world. i actually made this slightly different on the current flow of the original story. in this story the group are already graduated from school and nanoha and fate are working for the bureau and with their tight schedule they rarely visit their friends and at the same time nanoha and fate also rarely see each other unless their schedule is not too nanoha get a day off at the same time as fate so they decide to spend it with their friends but on the day of get together nanoha is sick.

* * *

"_It's been 8 years since the two of us have met and I never thought that we would end up this way. You are my best friend and I could always count on you through thick or thin you were always there when I needed someone by my side. I thought what I only wish is for this friendship to last… I always wanted to treasure the bond that we share and with these feelings of mine I hold firmly into it. One day new feelings suddenly overflow in me… at first I was confuse but then I realize what I'm feeling towards you and that I love you not as a friend but something more. Every day this feeling of mine just keep on growing to the point that I cant contain it whenever your near me and it scared me so I put a distance between us but when you realize it you reach out to me. I never expect that we felt the same way, all this time we ignore our feelings for each other in order to protect our friendship and now that were together I can proudly say that I really love you"_

**Winter feelings**

"Take that!"Her loud voice echoes as alisa throw a big snow ball at her friends. Nanoha, suzuka, alisa, hayate and fate play in the snow under the cold winter sky. Throwing snow ball at each other the gang ignore the freezing wind that pass by them but one of them keep on spacing out and just look at one person fate and is currently making snow man with suzuka. Fate notice nanoha's glances at her and smile naturally towards her since she was used to it. Surprise by the sudden smile nanoha froze on the spot and her face turn red up to her ears. "Take this! Rapid snow ball shoot!"… Without knowing what happen a snow ball rapidly approach nanoha's face and with the loud "plop sound" nanoha fall head first in the snow straight like a falling log but it's a good thing the snow act like a cushion so the landing wasn't painful at all but nanoha's vision became blurry. Starting to loose consciousness nanoha can only hear her friends' voice trail off… "Oh my gosh nanoha are you okay?"… "nanoha!.. nanoha-chan!"And with that everything turns black.

* * *

Feeling her body warm up nanoha slowly open her eyes, confuse on where she might be nanoha look around her only to find fate sitting beside her holding her hand with a worried face looking at her. "Finally… are you okay nanoha? How do you feel?" fate ask her lover with a worried smile. Realizing on how worried she made her girlfriend and friends nanoha tried to act energetic "I'm fine fate-chan look" nanoha tried to get up in a sitting position and move around

"Wait nanoha you can't move around yet you're sick!" fate tries to stop her

"What are you saying fate-chan I'm not sick this is no…..thing" nanoha suddenly feel weak and fall back in her pillow.

"I told you so.. You feel dizzy right?" fate said with a big sigh "nyahaha" nanoha laugh weakly "don't laugh it off!" fate flick nanoha's forehead making her yelp from pain "ouch that hurt fate-chan meanie!" nanoha rub her forehead with a slight tears in her eyes. "Really you made us worry you know? I was shock the snow ball alisa throw would knock you out" fate said in a stern voice "it-it wasn't like that well it was one of the reasons but-" realizing on what she is about to say nanoha stop and cover her mouth with the blanket but fate notice nanoha's hiding something so she try to make nanoha talk "hmm looks like your hiding something what is your other reason?" fate glare at nanoha making her pull the blanket more on her face "I-its nothing believe me fate-chan" knowing nanoha won't talk fate think of another plan "I notice it earlier but your hand is rather warmer than before why is that?" fate said while staring at her and crosses her arms together. "W-well it's warm in here so-" before she could finish her sentence fate lean forward and touch her forehead with hers "w-wait fate-chan?" nanoha blush tremendously by the sudden contact and closes her eyes "I thought so.. You have a fever" fate said softly.

"Your mistaken fate-chan I don't have a fever I'm not sick at all" nanoha franticly explained to her. Fate smirks and reaches out her hand and squish and stretch nanoha's cheeks "whaaat? Did I hear it wrong? Is this the mouth that is lying to me even though she was already caught on the spot?" cheeks turning red nanoha cried out from pain "ouch! Ouch! Alright! Alright! I'll admit it fate-chan I'm so sorry so please release me" releasing her nanoha touch her cheeks and she can still feel it throbbing from pain "geez fate-chan you don't have to be so violent I will tell it to you anyway" nanoha mumble while rubbing her swollen cheeks.

"Is that so? You deny in 2 minutes ago you know" fate raises her eyebrow while looking at nanoha's apologetic face which put a smile on her face from amusement. "So are you going to tell me now or I will have to pinch you cheeks again" fate said realizing it's the easiest way. "No its okay already geez… actually I realized I was sick this morning but since today is the day that we all decide to get together to have fun I tried to hide it from everyone but I guess I just end up worrying you guys" nanoha said with a sad look on her face. "Really if you just said so earlier this would not happen". "I know sorry but we don't get to meet as much because of work unlike before that is why…" tears starts to form in her eyes, fate sigh and comfort nanoha by patting her head lightly.

"I understand how you feel but if you force your body like that we can't enjoy this get together"

"I know I'm sorry fate-chan for being so selfish"

"… then do you want me to put a charm on you to make your fever go away?" fate said playfully

"Eh? What is… it…"before nanoha could finish her sentence fate face is already inches away from her. Fate removes the blanket that is blocking nanoha's face and tries to kiss her. With only an inch away from each others lips the door suddenly "we heard nanoha wake up just now is she okay?" open with a loud bang sound. Alisa,suzuka and hayate enter the room "what are the both of you doing?" ask alisa because of the weird pose fate and nanoha made and with a face as red as a tomato. "hoho sorry did we disturb you?" tease hayate "you really did" smirk fate "geez fate-chan" nanoha giggle on fate's comment. "nanoha-chan are you all right? It's a good thing the snow ball didn't make your condition worse" said suzuka while holding nanoha's hand.

"Eh what are you talking about?" nanoha ask

"Well it's a good thing we just spend our time in suzuka's garden since the snow build up and the car can't go anywhere" alisa explain

"After you where knock out suzuka-chan use her family's connection and make it possible to get a doctor to get here to examine your condition and the doctor said you have a fever" hayate added

"Eh! Eh?" nanoha can't keep up with the conversation

"alisa was worried she hit you hard enough to make you knock out so suzuka lecture her but after the doctor examine you we understand why you were acting weird and spacing out a while ago and oh yeah you where unconscious in full 5 hours since this morning" fate finish the conversation

"So- so does that mean… fate-chan you?"

"I lied. I know from the start that you have a fever I just want to see your reaction" fate confess and stick out her tongue.

"Geez fate chan!" nanoha punch fate lightly and pout.

"Sorry! Sorry I didn't mean to tease you it's just that I know that you won't tell the truth unless I make you say everything and well I'm glad I did because it was rather cute" fate smile sweetly.

"s-stupid fate-chan" turning red nanoha avoid fate gaze at her.

"Could you spare us with the sweet couple moment here?" alisa protest while watching the two.

"haha don't worry its okay" hayate laugh

"That's right give them their privacy" suzuka added

* * *

"Here use my scarf this will help you warm up" fate put her scarf around nanoha

"Fate-chan its okay I don't want you to get sick because of me" realizing nanoha wont accept her scarf no matter what she says she think of a better plan. Fate share her scarf with nanoha leaving only little space between them "is this okay whit you?" fate tease "fate-chan your making fun of me aren't you?". "hehe it's okay don't worry" fate put nanoha's hand together with hers in her jacket's pocket. "wha- what are you doing fate-chan?" amuse by nanoha's face turning red fate explain "because you don't have your gloves with you so this is the only way to make you warm until we get home".

"I wonder why it's so hot outside suzuka's house even though its winter" hayate comment while staring at the two hiding her laugh. "You two are really sweet to each other" suzuka admire "you are blocking the way seriously" alisa complain. The gang makes fun of the couple until they went their separate ways.

Nanoha lay in the bed as soon as she arrives together with fate in their apartment. "Finally now I can rest" closing her eyes nanoha feels something touching her dress "fate-chan what are you doing?" "Undressing you" fate said like it's the most natural thing to say in the world. "Your sweating a lot you should change first before you sleep and before I forget do you want to eat first? You need to drink your medicine" fate throw nanoha's jacket on the floor and focus on removing her shirt "wait fate-chan I can do that on my own!" nanoha push back fate hands "alright then what do you want to eat?" ask fate ignoring the blushing nanoha "your not going to accept it if I say I don't want to eat right?" nanoha smile awkwardly "no" hearing this nanoha was leave with no choice "I thought so then I want pasta" "okay I will cook it after I change my dress be a good girl and stay here" with a nod fate get out of the room and close the door. Changing her clothes to her pajama nanoha felt weak and dizzy so she hurry up and crawl back in bed to rest. _'Looks like my fever is getting worse I should have listen to fate-chan and didn't move around to much but fate-chan sure worry too much when I get sick'_ nanoha think to herself while tossing and turning in the bed. _'its been 10 years since we met and now after our graduation fate and me separate from the group because of work and just visit when we get time off but I get sick instead' 'now that I think about it I never thought fate-chan will become my lover before…' _"I can't believe she said she love me too_" _nanoha roll around embarrass from what she just said. Busy rolling around nanoha didn't realize that fate is already standing there carrying their food. "What are you smiling about?" shock by the sudden appearance of fate nanoha almost fell from the bed "fate-chan? How long have you been there?" "After you said "I can't believe she said she love me too" why?" feeling relief nanoha lay back in bed but realize something is wrong from what fate said "wait what? did I say it out loud?" putting the tray down to a table near the bed fate sit beside her "what is?" fate tease "w-when I said that I can't believe you love me too…" nanoha's voice become smaller as she finish her sentence because of embarrassment. "pfft you sure did" fate laugh. "Stop laughing geez" nanoha pout "sorry… why are you embarrassed? I should be the one embarrass you know" "I know but I was the one who said it and you also saw me rolling around here happily" nanoha cover her face from embarrassment.

"I know and you didn't look like a girl with fever rather you look like a love struck girl"

"Geez fate-chan I hate you" fate move closer to nanoha and whisper to her ears

"Do you really mean it?"

"N-no I …. Love fate-chan" nanoha blush and look away.

"I see" fate hug nanoha and push her on the bed. Fate hug her so tight nanoha can't breathe anymore "fate-chan I – I can't breathe" fate let nanoha go as soon as she realizing nanoha is suffocating from her hug "ah sorry I didn't mean to hug you so tight its just that you were so cute and I-" nanoha touch fate face "nyahaha fate really like hugging me right? Is it because I'm warmer today?" "Hmm yeah I guess" the two laugh for a while then they heard a growl sound coming from nanoha's tummy. "Let's eat before it gets cold" "right I'm so hungry".

* * *

Already full nanoha drink her medicine and lay back in bed "fate-chan I feel better already" nanoha snuggle on fate closing her eyes "silly your just saying that" fate hug her back then lightly brush nanoha's head "the pasta was so delicious" fate smile at her "really? That's good" "hey fate-chan" fate look at nanoha wondering what she is about to say "can I get that charm your talking about earlier to make me feel better?" fate was surprise by the sudden request but instead of answering her fate lean forward and kiss her lips. The kiss last for a while then separate before they run out of breath. "Taste like pasta hehe you were right when you said it's delicious" fate laughs lightly "Geez fate-chan you're embarrassing me". Feeling satisfied nanoha curl up in fate's chest and fate hug her back "fate-chan can I have another selfish request?" "hmm?" nanoha look at fate face and said "umm hold me a little tighter" fate just reply with a gentle smile. Through out the cold night nanoha and fate cuddle up in each other arms secretly wishing that a day like this would happen again. Nanoha might regret being sick that day but deep inside her she is actually thankful since she could spent time with her lover fate.

-END-

The next day fate caught nanoha's cold and get a fever.

* * *

author's note: this is my first story and i know its not that great and kinda confusing sorry about that please be nice with the comment hehe anyway thank you for reading i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it^_^


End file.
